My One, My Only
by MissMillyRose
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go to a party, and have some fun. Hermione gets sick of boys hitting on her and a handsome boy helps her escape the party... i suck at this summary business. M for possible later chapters.


"Come on Hermione, it will be so much fun! Please!" begged Ginny. Ginny had been bugging Hermione all day about going to a party with her that night, Ginny knew that Hermione would say no time and time again, but she also knew that if she kept on insisting then Hermione would eventually give in. "Ginny, please don't make me, I just hate the idea of all that drinking and dancing and drunk boys drooling over any girl they see", "Hermione you need to have a bit of fun, you spend too much time with your nose stuck in the middle of a book or bent over paper studying for something. It will be great, if you would just agree to come then I will show you just how much fun you can have outside of a library." "Fine then, but only this once, and only because I know it will get you to stop nagging me!" Ginny walked away with a look of satisfaction on her face, and looked back to Hermione and gave her a wink. Hermione wasn't impressed at how easily she had given in to Ginny's persistent nagging, she also wasn't impressed about being at a party tonight with alcohol and boys and loud music and ugh, these thoughts made her feel nauseous, but at the same time, deep down she felt a tinge of excitement as this would be a new experience.

It had reached five o'clock when Ginny knocked on Hermione's door, Ginny had planned for them to get ready for the party together. Ginny had a bag with her, full of makeup, nail polish and a few outfits for herself and Hermione to choose from. "Hey Hermione, I have some stuff to help us get ready." Ginny opened the bag and emptied the contents out onto the bed. "There is so much makeup! And nail polish! Why do we need all of this?" sighed Hermione, "brighten up Hermione, we are going to a party and we are going to be the best looking there so shut your mouth and let me help you decide what to wear!" said Ginny. There were a few dresses, much too short and tight for Hermione's liking. There were a few pairs of jeans and a few tops that Hermione would not wear in her wildest of dreams. "What would you like to wear Hermione?" asked Ginny curiously, "definitely not one of those dresses, why don't you choose for me Gin?" said Hermione. Ginny squealed with excitement and began holding outfits up against Hermione, until she finally found what she thought would look best and threw the outfit at Hermione and demanded she go get dressed at once. Hermione went and changed in the bathroom while Ginny got dressed in the room, while Hermione was getting changed she was muttering to herself about how terrible she was going to look.

Ginny knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Hermione are you alright? Are you dressed yet?", "Gin I don't think I can wear this, I look like an absolute tramp.", "Hermione come on out and let me be the judge of that" said Ginny. Hermione slowly emerged from the bathroom and couldn't help herself thinking how great Ginny looked in that skin tight, mid-thigh length sparkly black dress, which had one shoulder, leaving the other bare and exposed. "Ginny you look great, that dress really suits you!", "why thankyou Hermione, and you look absolutely stunning, nobody is going to look better than you tonight." exclaimed Ginny. Hermione was wearing a pair of really dark jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on, but fitted her nicely, Hermione worried they were too low around her waist as with the top she was wearing it showed her midriff. The top was tight, red, low cut so that it showed off her cleavage, and finished somewhere just above her bellybutton. "Now for a little bit of makeup! Sit down on the bed Hermione and I will do it for you" giggled Ginny, "oh Gin, please oh please do not over do it!" Ginny picked up the loose powder foundation and started to lightly brush it over Hermione's face, and then she put a very light shade of grey eye shadow on Hermione's eyelids and then put a thick layer of mascara on her eyelashes. Ginny thought that Hermione looked great, and didn't really need much makeup anyway. Ginny picked up a tube of lipstick and opened it; it was a light shade of red that was barely noticeable. She put one of her hands under Hermione's chin and told her to make an O shape with her mouth, Ginny gently applied the lipstick to Hermione's lips and smiled, "you are done Hermione, and damn you look great!" Hermione went off to look in the mirror while Ginny applied her own makeup, almost the same as Hermione's, but a shade darker lipstick. "I have to admit Gin, I do look quite nice" said Hermione with the sound of relief in her voice, "of course you do. Now all we need to do is put on some nail polish, pick out some shoes and then we will be on our way." Ginny said happily. Ginny painted Hermione's nails a nice red colour, and her own a shade of blue. Ginny decided on wearing a pair of beautiful black high heels with the help of Hermione, and Ginny picked a strappy red pair of heels for Hermione, almost the same shade of Hermione's top.

"Gin where exactly is this party?" asked Hermione, "oh yes, we are going to sneak into a muggle club." "Ginny, we couldn't possibly! We can't just go and party with a bunch of muggles and not get into trouble!". "Relax Hermione, there will be nobody in there but the bartender, the DJ and the people from our school coming to the party, and there are many enchantments on the place so that nobody can find us." Hermione sighed and then they apparated to the club where the party was.


End file.
